This invention relates to a lever operated door lock assembly and particularly relates to lever operated assembly which allows for the changing of the hand of the related door with continued use of the existing levers.
In some currently available lever operated lock assemblies, the lever is constructed for direct assembly with elements within the lock assembly for subsequent operation of an associated bolt operating mechanism and bolt. By use of such levers, each lever has to be designed for a dedicated function. For example, the lever is designed to function as an interior lever or an exterior lever. Also, the lever is designed to function with a left hand door or a right hand door. For example, a left hand door is a door which is hinged on the left side as viewed from the exterior thereof. Thus, several options must be considered when designing a lever for direct assembly with the lock assembly.
Further, due to the above-noted requirement for different lever designs, multiple manufacturing facilities, warehouse storage facilities and retail counter space will be required thereby resulting in an overall lever-supply program which is costly and burdensome.
Thus, there is a need for a lever for use with a door lock assembly which will overcome the problems encountered with currently available levers as noted above.